Mirror Reflect'd (Chinese translation)
by flower0719
Summary: Mirror Reflect'd的中文翻译。作者Adi Who is Also Mou已授权。谢谢阅读，请读者去原文多多支持。This is the Chinese translation of the fanfiction "Mirror Reflect'd" written by Adi Who is Also Mou. It's very nice for the author to give me the permission to translate the wonderful work into Chinese. The original link:/s/9576047/1/Mirror-Reflect-d
1. Chapter 1

镜 之 镜影

Mirror Reflect'd

作者：Adi Who is Also Mou

译者：花花（flower0719）

分级：M

故事类型：Angst/Romance

原文地址： s/9576047/1/Mirror-Reflect-d

故事梗概：London不一样了。AU，Mirror时空背景系列第三篇，本系列完结。

作者的话：特别的爱给Lono，谢谢她的支持与对我的容忍。

译者的话：这篇文的翻译是经过原作者授权的，禁止无授权转载中文翻译，请大家去原作页面多多支持。谢谢。

Mirror系列一共三部分，第一部分和第二部分已经po出，这是第三部分，本系列中文翻译完结。

* * *

London不一样了。

空气的味道不对，一个大都市在周一清晨苏醒过来的那种声音，或是各色对话混在一起的嘈杂，都消失无踪。没有繁忙的交通，没有游客挡在她每天必经的路上给旁边的建筑拍照。只有逆来顺受的人们，眼神了无生气、游移不定，他们无声而迅速地走过，瞥她一眼然后急匆匆地躲开。

这个London比她所习惯的那个更黑暗、更潮湿、更雾气蒙蒙。

她曾被告知过，不要闲逛，但若是她知道自己的目的地，那就不算是闲逛，对不对？

她眼前的墙壁丑陋不堪，布满了涂鸦，这里本应该是一个热闹的三明治店，她瑟缩了。在另一个世界里，有一个三明治店，店隔壁的那扇门则年深日久，磨得发亮，上面的字母微微闪光，有时候，若你非常非常地幸运，就能捕捉到某个伟大的人的身影，他就住在那里。

但这不是那个世界，这堵墙边上的门一点儿也不亮，上面的字母也掉了下来，只留下一个锈迹斑斑的_2_，还有一个头朝下、同样锈迹斑斑的_b_，仍旧顽强地坚持着。

她在想，现在这地址是否就是_2p_呢，因为从门上看来就是这样的。

她小心地推开了那扇老旧的门，但它仍旧吱嘎作响，在房间里发出刺耳的回声。昏暗的空间里只有一只可怜的电灯泡照明，给一切铺上了一层黯淡的黄光。

没有人和她打招呼；这层楼所有的门都用木板封了起来。

这层楼也没有任何人，除了墙壁间快速穿行的白蚁和老鼠。

她开始沿着摇摇晃晃、蛀满了白蚁的楼梯往上，就在这时，一只蛾子撞向了灯泡上。松散的线路一断开，灯立刻就熄灭了。

* * *

二楼的门没有被封起来，但是Molly拧开门把手的时候，闻到了木头腐朽的味道。她一走进房间，一股潮湿的味道立刻扑面而来，而在另一个世界里，会有一炉烧得极旺的火，一张柔软的皮质沙发和两把可爱的扶手椅，以及窗边那个卓然不群的人，把弄着小提琴，奏出萦绕于心的美妙音乐。

然而，在这个世界，没有温暖的火焰，没有皮质沙发和扶手椅，自然更没有窗边那卓然不群的人。壁炉阴郁而空荡，旁边是一张硬木的靠背椅，僵直得看不出丝毫舒适的样子。

在这曾经的221b的客厅里，只有从窗户外透进的暗灰色阳光才是唯一的光源。

通向厨房的走廊很黑，Molly能听见老鼠的声音，它们四下奔逃想要躲开这入侵的人类，爪子落在地板上，_啪啪_作响。

她坐在椅子上，双腿在椅子下蜷起，徒劳地想要避开老鼠-万一它们决定朝她而来的话。

她坐在那里，裹紧了身上的衣服以抵御这寒冷，她等待着。

* * *

还未过十分钟，她就听见门开了，重重的脚步声拾级而上。门被推开时，她站了起来。

"你终于决定终止这幼稚的游戏了？"他问道，带着蔑视与嫌恶的表情环视着四周。

她面无表情地瞪着他看了好一会儿，尽管她知道，哪怕容貌相同，但这并不是她所爱的那个人，然而她的心却依然蓦地一抽。只是，她依然贪婪地渴饮着他熟悉的容颜。

他注意到了她的凝视，得意地一笑，无情而残酷，幻象消失，Molly的美梦破碎了。他朝她走了一步，但她跟着后退了一步。

他脸上的笑容顿失，停住了脚步。"Molly，"他开口。

"不，"她说道。"不，我还没有决定终止_这幼稚的游戏_。"

他沉下脸。"那你为何将我引来这贫民窟？"

"我要谈判。"

他笑了，深沉而由衷地笑了，她为此而恨他。

"我为何要谈判？"他轻笑着，把椅子拽到他身边，懒懒地坐了上去，双腿交叠。"你那小队伍，我动动指头就能一网打尽。"

"那为什么-"她嘶声道。

"这是前戏，吾爱，"他说道，声音低了一个八度。"你与我共同参与其中的、非常撩人的捉迷藏，Molly。"

他站起来，朝她俯下身去，将她锁在了壁炉架前。

"_我恨你_，"她咆哮着，脸庞因为怒意而扭曲。"成千上万的人死了，而你只想着一个操-"

"我只想着_操_你，"他亦咆哮出声，她被这粗俗惊得瑟缩了一下。他冷笑。

"不要对我用这种粗俗的词，Molly，因为你若是知道我此刻脑海中的景象—"他抓住了她，将她压在墙上，她的身体紧贴着他的，"你会脸红的，小猫咪。"

怒火几乎焚毁了她的理智，她的手肘撞向了他的腹部，随即伸手去摸腰间的枪套。当她发现里面空无一物时，挫败地尖叫起来。

他又笑了，她看见她的枪飞到了房间的另一边，消失在厨房的黑暗中。

"去你妈的，"当他再次把她压在墙上时，她啐道，她能感觉到他的坚硬正抵着她。"你这个卑鄙、邪恶、可憎的-"

"猫咪长出了爪子，我想，"他说道，而她想要挖出他的眼睛，好让他_看看_她的爪子，因为她恨他，就算他有Sherlock的脸和名字，她也恨他。

他不是Sherlock。

"我他妈的不是一只猫咪，"她咆哮着，双腿乱踢，指甲掐进了他的皮夹克。

"你当然不是了，你以切割尸体为生，"他心不在焉地说着，急不可耐地轻咬着她的脖颈。"老天，我想念你的味道。"

"_停下，停下，停下_，"她低声说着，想要忽略自己身体的反应，且希望他不会注意到这反应。但他是Sherlock Holmes，同样的脸，名字和_才智_，他_总是会注意到_。

他略退后了些，额头与她的相抵，呼吸交缠。

"_你可以让这一切停下，__Molly_，"他耳语着。"只要停止反抗，只要_接受_我。"

"我宁愿去死。"

* * *

他畏缩了，_畏缩了_，从她身边退开，就好像她烫着了他。她以为自己在那对灰色的眸子里看到了极深的痛苦，但她还未及眨眼，那痛苦就不见了。也许从最开始就不曾出现过。

冰冷的眼眸，冰冷而毫无宽恕的冷酷眼神回望着她，他的脸上毫无表情，冷漠而看不出喜恶。"那好。你已经很清楚地向我表明了你的感觉，吾爱。"

_他根本没有权力那样叫她，只有她的__Sherlock__才可以这样叫她，当只有他们两个人在一处缠绵时。_

"我提出的谈判仍旧有效。"她说道，希望她的声音是公事公办的，她忽略了他在她脖颈上留下的刺痛的咬痕。

"要听听我的提议么，Molly？"他说道，声音中的冰冷令她颤抖。"我要你。而且我知道你要我，Molly。啊-，别撒谎，"他说着，露出令人窝火的笑容，他举起一根手指，Molly把她的反驳吞了回去。"你要我，你也可以拥有我。我愿意让你那群叛徒们活下去，但除非你把你自己交给我，并且停止你寻找裂缝的愚蠢企图。"

"裂缝已经关闭了，"慢慢地，他继续说着，就好像在享受自己的每字每句。"全都关闭了，你永远也回不去了。"

她的双手紧握，希望她的枪此刻就在手中。_有时候她会觉得害怕，这杀戮的欲望来得多么容易，杀人是多么容易。她不再是那个__Molly Hooper__，那个__London St. Bart's__的病理学家了。她已经变了，而她将这归罪于他。_

"你会输掉，吾爱，如果你继续在这毁灭之路上前行，"他说着。"我等你到午夜之前。想一想。"

说完，他离开了，皮衣飞扬，灰尘卷起漩涡，走出了Baker Street 221B破败的废墟。

* * *

第一章 完


	2. Chapter 2

London不一样了。

_没有_了她的London不一样了。

他从来没有，哪怕是他的心智达到了这样的高度，注意到过一个人的缺席会带来怎样的不同—一个他在意（_爱着？_）的人—而这不同又会令他对这整个城市的观感带来多大的改变。

即使在他躲藏，为恢复自己的名誉而抗争的时候，他也从未体会过这样深刻的孤独与绝望。那时，他知道每一个他在意（_爱着？_）的人的所在。

但是现在，她不在了。_不在了。_

他向她敞开了他本不该存在的心灵，让她席卷过他思维殿堂里的每一个角落，而她不在了。去到某个他找寻不到的地方。

他本会理解的，若她有一天离开了他（_她想要的，她值得的，他都无法给予，他知道总有一天她会离开他_），但她不该带走他胸膛里的那样东西。

* * *

_（心痛本该是一种精神上的症状，因为失去你所在意的人而引发。__[__爱着？__]__。它不该是身体上的。）_

他的胸膛左边有一种彻骨的疼痛。诊断结果：他很健康，身体上的。但是他觉得痛苦，他想摆脱这一切，这种可悲的感情与在意的混合体。他想忘记她棕色的眼眸，她在他身下的感觉，以最奇妙的方式扭动着，颤抖着，这令他从未停歇过的大脑完全静止下来；比吗啡更有效，比可卡因更刺激。

她已经离开了两年，而Sherlock Holmes仍旧清楚地记得Molly Hooper的滋味，被雨水浸透，肾上腺素在她的血管里蓬勃流散。

* * *

他记得第一次亲吻她，第一次在她身上得到救赎。

那天下着雨，他们在India不知名的暗巷间奔跑着，衣服都被血与泥浸透。他的思绪飞转，因为这追逐的刺激，以及最终能看透村民们称之为"老虎天神"的男人的真实身份而兴奋不已。Sebastian Moran就近在咫尺，Sherlock几乎能够想象自己回到London，回到Baker Street，回到_家_。

他们一起回到了那昏暗的小单间，当Molly抬头看着他时，她的眼眸睁大，熠熠发光，眼线已经化成一团，给她的眼眸带来烟熏的效果，看上去似乎比平日里更大，更明亮。

他的血液在唱歌，肾上腺素已然狂飙，而她舔了自己的嘴唇，那甜美的粉色舌头几乎是在戏弄他。他的四肢好像有自己的意志，将她拉了过来，紧紧地抱住，她柔软身体的曼妙曲线与他的修长结实形成有趣的对比—她以同样的热情回应着他的吻，她的滋味就像雨水，她细巧的手掌和优雅的手指拉拽着他的卷发。

他粗野地将她扔在坚硬的木床上，然后扑了上去，床上脏兮兮的毯子落在了地上，他的双肘支在她身侧，膝盖分开了她的，跪在了她的腿间。她的脖颈上有一个敏感的店，充满雨水和_女性_的味道，他无法停下；他咬噬着，吮吸着，亲吻着，直到那里肿了起来，他对此感到无比地骄傲，她的呻吟引得愉悦在他体内深处盘绞成一团。

她是_他的_，只是他的。

一等他们将湿透而黏腻的衣服脱掉，她就跨坐在他身上，索求着他；单单这个念头就令他发颤，令他硬得超乎自己所想。

当他终于冲进她体内时，那快感增强了成百上千倍，她的脚踝紧紧扣着他的屁股，他们的身体有节奏地动作着，他无法停下，他要_更多_。

所以他捧住了她的脸，亲吻着她，吞下了她收紧身体时发出的呻吟，他看见了星光闪耀，脑海一片空白。

* * *

从Molly不见开始，陆续有失踪事件发生。

他对那些案件紧追不舍，因为Sherlock Holmes不相信巧合，但它们最终都是死胡同。因为挫败与暴躁，他几乎将221B拆掉，在墙上射出一个又一个洞眼，直到John Watson出现，把他扭住按倒在地，将他的枪拿走。

过后John看向他的_怜悯_表情几乎令他呕吐。

他不需要怜悯。他要Molly。

* * *

他记得她朝他跑过来，不顾John和NSY（新苏格兰场）警员的眼神，冲进了他的怀里。

她撞到了他有些淤青的肋骨，他瑟缩了一下，尽管如此，他环着她的手臂并未放松，贴着她绘着樱桃图案的裙子。（_她究竟有多少和樱桃有关的衣服？_）

"Sherlock，你为什么不告诉我你回来了，哦老天，我好担心，_Mycroft__什么都不肯对我说_，"她靠在他的大衣上啜泣着，他把脸埋在她的发间，闻嗅着她，自从上回在India后，他就没有如此靠近过她，而就在此时此刻，她的存在似乎就是唯一能将他锚定在地球上的东西。

"John把Moran杀了，"他愚蠢地说着，她将他抓得更紧了。"他想要杀我不过John朝他射了一枪。"Molly啜泣得更厉害了，她的手抱得这样紧，他努力不让自己因为疼痛而出声。不过，他没有要她松开，因为他觉得，若是那一刻Molly Hooper放开了他，他就会_坠落_，他就再也无法归来。

* * *

"你并不漂亮，Molly，"他在她耳边这样低语道，在John和Mary的婚礼上，他们在一个安静的角落里跳着舞，而他觉得自己是个十足的傻瓜。"你很美。"

现在他后悔自己没有对她多说几次。

* * *

_**屏蔽号码**__—__00:34 am_

_听说你把你的老鼠丢了。一起吃晚饭吧。_

_**是否删除信息？**_

_**信息已删除。**_

* * *

二楼的这座落地式大摆钟需要上弦了。它胡乱的报时声在这静寂的夜里响亮得不自然，令他头疼不已。

他靠坐在皮质的扶手椅里，盯着壁炉里还在燃烧的星点余烬，倒数着宣告午夜来

临的钟声。距离他最后一次看见她已是两年了。但他仍旧记得她的每一件事，她的味道，她肌肤的柔软，她在压力下会紧张地笑—

此刻若是有可卡因就太好了，他思索着。或是吗啡。吗啡更好—吗啡让一切停止，让他停止思考，吗啡令他不听话的大脑对痛苦变得麻木。但是他不能。他不能再染上那个，依赖于某种药物的感觉恐怖至极。

_啊但是他已经有依赖了，不是么？他仰赖于一个胆小的病理学家给他幸福，这比任何药物都要糟糕。_

工作再也没用了，它会令恐惧的獠牙刺入他的心脏。曾经，工作才是重要的，没有工作他什么也不是。但是_他妈的_感情；他的生活中本是没有位置给它的，但它还是悄悄地潜了进来，就像那个女人，潜进了他思维殿堂的每个房间，如此一来，删除她就像是删除他自己的每个部分。

楼梯上忽然有脚步声传来，他的耳朵一阵刺痛。有人来了。

他还未看见她，就已经闻到了她，柠檬与香草混合在一起干净而清冽的味道。然后他站起身，笔直地立在壁炉前，凝视着门口的女人。

"我以为你离开我了，"他说道，哪怕他心脏的跳动好似雷声在耳边轰鸣，他的视线落在她身上，她不同了，她整个人的姿态都不同了。

他忽然意识到，他无法看穿她了。他从来都没能完全地看穿过Molly，但这个—自从The Woman后，他还未遇到过这样的一片空白。

"我永远也不会离开你的，"她说着，声音温柔，一如他的记忆。她朝他走了两小步，脚上的皮靴在地板上咔嗒作响，然后他冲上前去将她搂进了怀里，吻上了她的唇。她的手指在他的卷发间穿梭，他紧紧地抓住她的臀部，力道之大足以留下淤青。舌头刚与她的触碰在一起，他就猛地退后，将她推开。

"你不是真的。你不可能是真的。"

是的，一个梦，这就是真相。他一定是在做梦，而在他的梦里，他绘出了一个Molly的幻影，她全身穿着黑色，脚蹬皮靴，他在做梦这就能够解释他为何无法看穿她。

梦中的Molly努力吞下一声呜咽。"是，是的我是一个梦。"

_她在说谎，_他的大脑对他低语着。

"为什么—什—你在_说谎_，"他无法置信地说道，如果她在说谎那这就是真的，Molly就是真的—

"因为当你醒来时，我就已经不在了，Sherlock，"她温暖的双手捧住了他的脸。"我很快就会不在了。我不要你再痛苦了，亲爱的。"

"_Molly_—"

她激烈地吻上了他，就好像她想要把他的每一寸，他嘴唇的形状，他的味道，都镌刻于记忆中。微微地退后了些，她开口说话了，而他们的嘴唇仍旧相触。

"要知道无论我在何处，Sherlock，我都是_安全的_。要知道_我爱你而且没有人，没有人_能够改变这个事实_，哪怕是你也不能_。"

他抓住了她的手，她的话毫无道理可言但此刻他的脑海中只有一个念头。"不，不，"他绝望地说着，"不，如果你是真的，我不会让你离开的，Molly—"

她挣脱了他的掌握，他从不知道她有这样的力道。她牵起他的手，慎重地印上一吻。"我爱你，从你走进殓房的那一刻起我就爱你了。所以你要知道，若是我可以选择，我永远也不会离开你的。"她此刻哭得毫不遮掩，但他无法动弹，就好像一道电流将他钉在原地。"不要找我，Sherlock。过你本该过的生活。"

说完她就往后退开，朝楼梯跑去。他跟了上去，因为他如果让她—这个_爱着_他且他_也爱着_的女人—离开，那他就是个白痴，

他只比她迟了不到十秒的时间，但楼梯间里迎接他的只有一片黑暗。她_不在了_。

生平第一次，Sherlock Holmes跌坐在楼梯上，完全地_崩溃_了。

* * *

_尾声_

她在月光下好美，苍白、裸露的肌肤上镀上了一层光晕。他着迷于她胸脯快速的起伏，她因为亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇，还有她优雅的脖颈。他捉住了她的手腕，将之固定在她的头上方，慢慢地再次插入她的体内，知道这节奏会令她备受折磨。她呻吟着摆动臀部，想要在两人的身体间制造更多的摩擦，他笑了起来。

他的脸庞埋在她的脖颈处，牙齿咬住了那里柔软而甜美的肌肤，以确保明早会留下一处淤肿；同时他放开了她的手腕。她的指甲陷进了他肩部的肌肉，然后一路往他的胸口划下，在他的皮肤上留下令人疼痛而泛红的痕迹。他感觉到有一滴泪水从她的脸颊滑落，落在了他的脸上。

"我的Molly，我的，我的，_我的_，"他咆哮着，抬起头粗暴地攫住她的唇，把她死死地压在柔软的床单上，快速而毫不留情地在她体内进出着，直到她收紧了自己。

她仰起头，呻吟着喊出他的名字，_他的名字而不是他那个愚蠢的镜像的名字_，单单是这一念头就足以令他攀上高峰，获得释放。

过后，他将她拉到身边，一只手臂保护性地圈住了她，他无视了她脸颊上残存的泪痕。

他赢了，他赢得了这个奇妙的女人，而且他打算留着她。

无论她要他还是不要他。

* * *

全文完

译者的话：至此Mirror系列已经全部完结。


End file.
